Marshmallows
by Moonlight Miko
Summary: School budget cutbacks lead to Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango being forced into child labour: cooking and working with Chef Kaede as lunch ladies! Inuyasha creates a yummy dessert.
1. prologue: Lunch Slaves

**Marshmallows**

A/N: Hi people…this is the first story I've ever written, so please don't send too many flames… This is a half-baked story that I thought of during March Break (yeah I know, its JULY now…but I kept procrastinating until now…) If I feel that this story isn't going anywhere, I won't continue with it and I'll remove it from the site, so don't worry...

Oh, and I'm pretty sure marshmallows don't usually melt in the microwave, but in this story, Kaede has special marshmallows that melt in low heat….so **DON'T GO TRYING MICROWAVING MARSHMALLOWS AT HOME!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sobs.

Prologue

Lisa C.

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day in the city of Myrradell…

"Woohoo! School starts late today! I finally get to sleep in!" said the 15 year old student Kagome Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up. "Kagome, can you please drop by the grocery store to buy a couple of things for me then? I need milk, eggs, toilet paper, chicken thighs…"

Kagome sighed. It seemed that there was always a chore for her to do in the mornings and she arrived late to school every day.

* * *

The teachers all gathered in the staff room for their monthly staff meeting at Shikon Elite High School. Even the secretaries, janitors, and the student teachers were present. They were in a heated debate over whether or not to keep the gourmet chef they had hired five years ago because of the shortage of money due to lack of donations from the parents of the students. The parents were getting stingier. Chef Kaede had cooked the most scrumptious lunches they had ever had, but they needed the money for new equipment.

"I don't understand. Tuition has almost doubled here! How could we be off with less money than before?" asked a disgruntled Mr. Wilcos, the guidance counselor.

"Either the new students are really smart and have received scholarships, or the parents are getting really stingy…," said the principal absent-mindedly.

The biology teacher Miss Allans stood up. "Well, we shouldn't fire Kaede just because we're short of cash! She is the only reason I came here to teach--Ooops…"

"Well, what should we do then? I need new gym equipment and I'll sell all of your textbooks to get what I want, if I have to!" The muscled ex-military officer snarled at his fellow teachers and slammed a clipboard onto the table. Some of the teachers and a few custodians shuddered. They had heard of his reputation in the army and were intimidated by this violent man.

"Now, now **_Mr.Yamato._** Calm down! We need to find a solution. I don't think that firing anybody will do us any good. We need all of the services here provided by the staff and helpers if we want to maintain the top spot as the best and most prestigious school in all of this country. Students from all around the world seek to get enrolled in this school. Does anyone have a plan that will benefit us all?" Vice-principal Kizuna was always the voice of reason of the school.

In a barely audible whisper, Kanna, the young quiet school secretary said, "Well, we could always hold fundraisers for the equipment needed. And we can show the parents that this school is important in molding the minds of their children and that education is valuable--"

Mr. Hiro cut in. "Great idea Kanna! We can hold inter-school competitions here-- rigged so that our students win, submit stories of the achievements to local newspapers, suck up to the parents at the parent-teacher meetings, and become best friends with the rich ones! MUAHAHAHAHA!." The other teachers just stared at Mr. Hiro. He was such an eccentric oddball. He taught World History, and his classes were never boring.

"What if we can't raise enough money for the equipment? The Nationals for the gymnastics team is coming up so I need new ribbons by the end of this month, and new basketballs, soccer balls, and it would be nice to have a new floor for the gym as well."

"Well, I say **no** to firing Kaede. She may have this weird medieval-ish way of talking sometimes, but she is the best chef around and we are extremely lucky to have her here cooking for us. Many hotels and restaurants have asked for her to become their head chef but she refused their offers and came to work here." Many heads nodded.

"But what about GYM EQUIPMENT? THESE STUDENTS NEED THE BEST EQUIPMENT IF THEY WANT TO BE THE BEST, AND THEY CAN'T BE ANYTHING BUT THE BEST OR THEY WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!" shouted Mr. Yamato.

"Let's have a vote then, shall we? All in favor of keeping Kaede and fundraising instead, stand up."

Most of the teachers stood up. Mr.Yamato looked like he was about to murder them all. He was furious.

"Well, that settles it. The majority has voted for Chef Kaede to stay. We will discuss ideas for fundraising activities tomorrow after school."

"Let's get some students to help out in the cafeteria instead of having the 3 other chefs! Make the tardy students and the students who misbehave serve food instead of giving them detention!"

Kagome panted on her way to school. She lugged all of the groceries back home all by herself. It turned out that her mother needed $100 worth of groceries and she had to chip in her lunch money. She groaned. Now she will have to miss out on Kaede's special onigiri. They looked so cute and tasted delicious.

'_I have to run faster…Miss Allans will give me a detention and make me clean up after the experiments today if I am late again…aww, and today we had extra time to get to school too! Shoot'. _

_**OOF!**_

"Watch where you're going, freak! You wrinkled my designer shirt!" screeched Lina Mitchel, who was also a 2nd year student. She glared at Kagome. Lina was a vain, pompous and mean snob. She had her own little clique and they loved to make fun of others. She was also dating the richest and most sought-after guy in school, Sesshoumaru. That boosted her status to 'Queen of S.E. High.' She even ordered around the seniors and had her 'slaves' call her "your majesty."

"I'm sorry." She mentally rolled her eyes and added a '_not_.' She despised Lina's type; the kind that thought they were all high, mighty and perfect. She started walking until the corner, and bolted to class.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Kagome arrived in class 10 seconds after the bell. '_Darn it. Stupid witch made me late to class.'_

Miss Allans shook her head."Miss Higurashi. You are, once again, late. Due to a new rule, instead of serving a detention, you are going to go to the cafeteria before lunch and help to serve food. Oh, and you have to clean up after the frog-dissection experiment."

The class snickered. "Ahaha! Kagome the lunch-lady!" jeered one student. "You'll have to wear a hairnet," teased another.

Kagome groaned and sat down in her seat by the window. She had no experience with food other than buying and putting away groceries. Her cousin, Kikyo, looked at her coldly. "Can't you ever come to school on time? You are a disgrace to the Higurashi family."

At that moment, the silver-haired brother of Sesshoumaru entered the class.

"Inuyasha, I have just explained to Miss Higurashi that all students who are late must report to the cafeteria at lunch to serve food instead of a detention. And you will be cleaning up after the frog experiment as well."

"Feh. Can't I just find a replacement?" asked Inuyasha, with a look of annoyance on his face.

Miss Allans wanted to teach him a lesson that would stop his cockiness. "No. You arrive late to class _everyday_ and yet you get to school at the same time I do. You must go to the cafeteria at lunch and you must clean up at the end of this class. Now, take your seat."

* * *

'_This is child labour…' _thought Inuyasha grumpily. He had been stirring a mixed bean soup for ten minutes now. He leaned over and sniffed it. '_Mmmmm…smells good though.'_

Kagome had the task of peeling potatoes for the baked potato wedges. '_How do you use a vegetable skin peeling thingy?' _she wondered. She tried and cut herself the first time. Sango, another 2nd year student also landed the kitchen duty and watched. "This is how you use a peeler," she said. She demonstrated and was able to quickly peel the potato in thirty seconds. "Whoa, that was so fast! Where did you learn to peel like that?" asked an amazed Kagome.

"Well, I have to babysit my younger brother everyday, and my parents are always busy out exterminating pests. I learned to cook and fend for myself."

"That sounds tough," was all Kagome could think of for a reply. Inuyasha, who overheard the little conversation, rolled his eyes. '_She thinks having to cook for her family is tough? She hasn't been forced to be Sesshoumaru's slave for a whole week!'_

Kaede watched the three new 'assistant chefs' disappointedly. She mumbled, "I can't believe they fired Yuri, Pierre and Joseph for these three amateurs." She went back to making gnocci and kneading the potato dough.

_**Lunch time**_

"What is this? Where are the filet mignon and the bouillabaisse?" asked Giselle, a snotty girl who only ate French-sounding foods.

"As you all know, the other three chefs have been fired and I am left. The filet mignon and the bouillabaisse were Chef Pierre's specialty I'm afraid.

Many students groaned, but stopped when they noticed the available food seemed as good as before.

'_Hmmm…there are so many ingredients here! I want to try to make my Marshmallow Sweet Surprise!' _thought Inuyasha. He sneakily headed over to the cupboards while Kagome and Sango were helping serve hungry people. Inuyasha found a large bag of marshmallows, some strawberries and chocolate chips, as well as some excellent cream and empty tart shells in the freezer. He took a handful of marshmallows, one tart shell, a scoopful of chocolate and a few strawberries. He then washed and stuck the strawberries on top of marshmallows in the tart shell and then put it in the KitchenAid microwave, along with the chocolate chips in a microwavable bowl.

"INUYASHA! WE COULD USE SOME HELP OUT HERE YOU KNOW! STOP PIGGING OUT ON STRAWBERRIES!" shouted the girl named Kagome.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses, I'm coming…" Inuyasha was really annoyed by this girl for some reason.

When the rush to the cafeteria was over and students trickled in slowly, Inuyasha ran back into the kitchen, claiming he was dying of thirst, and reheated his goopy treat. He added cream to it. He then took a cake decorating tube and put the melted chocolate in it, and drizzled it delicately over the marshmallow covered strawberries.

"Inuyasha, what ARE you doing?" asked Kagome. She followed him in because she was actually thirsty as well. He tried to hide his mini-creation but Kagome saw it and squealed. "You know how to cook too? Wow, _that_ looks GREAT!"

"Yo, it's nothing, I make stuff like this at home," said an embarrassed Inuyasha. "Keep your voice down; I don't think Kaede would appreciate me messing around in her kitchen…"

"You're right. I don't." Kaede came in with Sango to go over cleaning procedures. "Who gave you the right to** steal** food from my kitchen?" Her pet peeves were 'grazers' and people who tried to sneak food out of kitchens.

"Sorry…geez…all I did was take a couple of lousy marshmallows and some other stuff. I wanted to see how it would be like making a snack in a first-rate kitchen!"

Kaede rolled her eyes and said, "Either ye pay five dollars for that, or give the food back!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged, and he shouted, "FIVE BUCKS FOR THIS! I CAN GET A BURGER, FRIES AND A LARGE MILKSHAKE WITH THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"I guess that's mine then," said Kaede coolly, "kindly hand it over please." Inuyasha gave her his snack, and stormed out of the kitchen to the office. He was going to protest until he got out of stupid kitchen duty.

Kagome and Sango cleaned silently, learning their lesson not to take food from Kaede.

"Umm, I guess we better be going…" said Sango. "Yeah, we'll be back tomorrow"

Kaede sniffed at the snack the young thief had managed to make. She took a bite, and stopped. '_This is scrumptious! If only it had some of this and that…' _She scrambled through the kitchen gathering ingredients to prepare to make her new special dessert for the Iron Chef Special Baking Edition Cook-off!

* * *

A loud, shrill whistle sounded. "Inuyasha, please report to the cafeteria right now. Chef Kaede would like to have a word with you."

'_Man, maybe I shouldn't have told the secretaries that Kaede is a mean old hag…' _thought Inuyasha as a slowly walked to the cafeteria from gym.

He knocked uncertainly on the door of the kitchen. "Come in" said Kaede. His eyes grew wide, there were fruits and honey, cream candies strewn all over the counters, and around 5 different batches of variations of his marshmallow tart. "Well, wash your hands and help me make more pastry dough!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and said, "I thought you were upset at me for 'stealing food'."

Kaede sighed, and said, "Okay, I'm sorry for taking your tart. I admit, I did blow things a little out of proportion, but your tart was absolutely tasty! I would appreciate if you would help me create a larger and better version of that tart for my entry for a baking competition." She looked pleadingly at him.

"**Me? **You want **my **help? You're the gourmet cook here!" said a surprised Inuyasha.

Kaede replied, "Yes, but baking is not my specialty, it was Josephs.' The former chefs and I used to enter competitions together, and we each had an area of expertise. Now that they are fired, they are upset that I was the only one chosen to stay, and we are adversaries now. We had signed up for this competition a month ago, not knowing of the school's financial problems. I specialize in traditional Japanese cooking and Italian; my baked desserts are usually over the top and lose points on taste."

Inuyasha squinted, suspicious of what the old cook was _really_ after. "This isn't some sort of trick is it? Sesshoumaru didn't buy you off did he?"

Kaede blinked and answered, "Huh? Of course not! I am being serious here. My reputation as a chef is at stake, and I really need your help. I truly believe that your simple dessert could help me win the Cook-off."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _Well, this **is **my big chance to learn with a world-class cook, and I like making 'creations,' but is it worth wasting my time over?_

Kaede seemed to have read his mind and said temptingly, "There is a grand prize of 10 million dollars and a complete set of the finest pots and pans in the world. Oh, and there is also some free food and cookbooks. I am willing to split 25 of the money with you."

Inuyasha didn't really need the money, since his dad was a high-profile lawyer and his mother was a famous interior designer, but he was interested in the free food and cookbooks. His parents were too busy to make home-cooked meals so he had been experimenting since they became more work-involved. Most of his food tasted disgusting to everybody else at first, but he was too arrogant to see any fault in his cooking. This seemed like a chance for Inuyasha to show off and gloat in Sesshoumaru's face!

"Hmm, make it 40, and add in the food and cookbooks," bargained Inuyasha.

"30" said Kaede.

Inuyasha's eyed narrowed and he said, "50"

Kaede sighed and said, "Alright, alright, fine…40 it is, but you do understand that because of the increase of money, I will expect more than just a dessert recipe from ye, right?"

"What do you mean? Like, do you want me to cook and stuff too?" asked Inuyasha happily. He didn't imagine that he would be able to also cook and compete alongside Kaede.

"Yes. Come here early at 6 AM every morning and after school and I will teach you the basic techniques of cooking. Bring whatever other dessert recipes you have as well."

"SIX IN THE MORNING? BUT THAT'S SO EARLY!"

"Ye are to come." Kaede was determined to teach this young, rash man the art of culinary cooking.

The bell rang, and the period was over. Kaede dismissed Inuyasha and went back to trying out new ingredients for a marshmallow-cream tart.

* * *

THE END…of this prologue. Now, the adventure of Inuyasha's journey into the world of culinary arts begins! Read more next time in Chapter 1: Flaming Shikon and Undercooked Broccoli!

Also, would anyone be interested in an Inuyasha story abouthim and his gangfighting an evil Hello Kitty Empire? Sesshoumaru, another villain,would also have his own evil cute doggy dolls: Fluffies!

**Review PLEASE (helpful critiques wanted)**


	2. Chpt1: Flaming Shikon & Raw broccoli

**Marshmallows**

Author's Note (A/N): Hi, this is kawaii-kitti here again, but now my name is x Moonlight Mistress x! I'm so grateful for the reviews I've received; and I am absolutely astounded that someone actually enjoys my little story! grins happily Well, here is the first chapter of Marshmallows! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was working on another project. Please tell me your honest opinion on my stories, I really want to improve! (One of my teachers read an assignment of mine and exclaimed, "Man, this person OBVIOUSLY failed the english Literacy test..." I felt soo ashamed. And I take academic english too...)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine.

**Chapter 1: Flaming Shikon and Undercooked Broccoli!**

An alarm clock in a large, marvelous mansion rang shrilly.

"Inuyasha, turn the stupid thing off!" grumbled Sesshoumaru. He came out of his room from across the hall and threw his white fluffy dog-shaped pillow at his slumbering (and drooling) brother. He then went back to sleep.

Inuyasha groaned and awoke, stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall. His eyes were still half-closed even as he was brushing his teeth.

'_My toothbrush feels different…newer somehow' _thought Inuyasha dreamily. He brushed the thought away and gargled slowly. There was a reason why he had set his alarm clock to ring earlier than usual, but what was it? He tried remembering, but the reason eluded him.

He lathered some of his father's expensive men's' soap onto his face…and got some in his eyes. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He had sensitive eyes and hearing (inherited from his dad).

Sesshoumaru ignored the scream; his mother merely adjusted her sleeping position. His swift father immediately ran in to see what the commotion was about. Inuyasha had his eyes tightly shut and gasped, "Gimme a wet towel or something! AAhhhh ! My eyes are burning!"

His father rolled his eyes and gave his foolish son his wet face cloth. Inuyasha rinsed the soap out of his eyes and mumbled a thank you to his father. Once again, he looked like a pathetic loser in front of his prominent father.

He hungrily dashed downstairs to the kitchen and made a huge potato salad/bologna/peanut-butter/tuna/chocolate chip sandwich and ate quickly. Normally, he was not a morning person and was always the grumpiest member in the house. He had pleasant dreams about cooking gourmet food…and pigging out… (Very weird…)

He glanced at the time on the oven. 5:23 AM. It was still so early! He decided to go watch TV. His mother was the last person to have watched television, so as soon as he turned on the TV, it was tuned to a food show. 'And then, fold the batter gently….' rambled on the lady on TV.

o.0 o.o 0.o

The reason why he had to wake up early finally hit him—he had to go to school and learn basic cooking stuff from Kaede! He swore out loud and ran back upstairs to get dressed.

"Man…" grumbled Inuyasha as ran back upstairs and pulled on a red dress shirt and baggy white pants. '_Is the school even open this early!' _he wondered. Inuyasha quickly brushed his short silver hair.

He hurriedly rushed off to school, getting grumpier each minute at the thought of being bossed around and forced to wake up this early every single morning. He tripped over a huge pothole that went from the street to the sidewalk. "D-mn hole!" he cursed.

* * *

"Good morning, Inuyasha" greeted Kaede seated on a stool, immersed in a book called _Cooking for Dummies_. She had a huge pile of different cookbooks in front of the table and an even larger pile stacked beside her. She added _C.F.D. _to the pile on her side. 

"You still study cookbooks, even though you're like the 'best cook'? Don't you have a life?" asked Inuyasha mockingly.

"Yes, I occasionally browse through cookbooks, but I am currently skimming through these to assign to you," answered Kaede.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he said, "There is no way I am going to spend my time reading that many stupid books on learning how to cook. What can I learn from reading? I need experience. Tch!"

"By the way," said Kaede, changing the subject, "did you bring the dessert recipes I asked for?"

'_Cr-p! I totally forgot!' _thought Inuyasha to himself. He grabbed his bag and said, "Uhh….hold on a second, I, um, left them in…the washroom. Yeah, that's it!"

He ran outside the kitchen and into the hallway, taking out his doodle book (which he always had for boring classes!) and a pen and jotted down two quick recipes for a random fruit that popped into his mind: apples.

He went back into the kitchen and ripped out the piece of paper, handing it to Kaede, who had added yet even more books to the pile Inuyasha was required to study.

Kaede read the dessert recipes.

"……….." (long silence).

Inuyasha had written (in barely legible writing):

_Apple Pie_: apples-------------enough to fill the pie crust

Pie crust-----------one

Sugar--------------enough so it tastes sweet

Cinnamon---------couple spoonfuls

Ice cream---------huge scoop on top

Mash up the apples after peeling and slicing, mix with cinnamon and sugar, put in pie crust, put pie onto greased pie pan, bake until golden brown, let cool, serve with vanilla ice cream

o.O

_Tart tatin_ : caramel---------------------enough to coat the apples and berries

Apples----------------------maybe 2 or 3…or 4, 5?

Dried blueberries----------a pint?

Tart shell (or pie)-----------one

Basically melt caramel, cover the fruits with it, put in tart and bake!

Kaede groaned at these vague and obviously just written recipes. She was starting to get a headache before the lesson even really started!

"Inuyasha, this is really disappointing. I expect a much more detailed recipe by tomorrow morning. Ever heard of TV? Or the Internet? Use those if you don't have any other good recipes. No, wait; write down the recipe for the tart you made yesterday. "

Inuyasha nodded sheepishly. He gathered up the books guiltily and stuffed them into a plastic bag he found. "So, what are you going to teach me anyways?"

"Today, you will make something very simple: steamed vegetables."

Inuyasha was sceptical. "Why do I need to learn how to steam vegetables? Anyone can do that! And they taste so bland and boorrringg." He crossed his arms in defiance.

Kaede said, "I need to test your food preparation skills first. I am going to examine everything you do, and see your cooking style."

Inuyasha gulped. This was beginning to sound complicated and he was seriously beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach. (Or perhaps he's feeling nauseous from the bologna/peanut-butter/tuna/chocolate chip sandwich that he ate…)

Kaede gave him his first instructions, "Wash the vegetables in the orange bowl from the fridge." Inuyasha washed the vegetables as thoroughly as he could.

"Now cut the vegetables."

Inuyasha was getting a bit nervous. He really did want to learn how to cook better, because he **loved **experimenting with food, but he hated being studied so intensely. After cutting the vegetables neatly, Kaede continued ordering him around.

"Done," said Inuyasha. He was allowed to put in the vegetables into the Chinese steamer layers in the order he wished, so he put his favourite at the bottom (potatoes), carrots next, asparagus at the next layer, and lastly, broccoli at the top layer. After a while, he started to read a funny cookbook that had corny food jokes instead of watching the vegetables, not noticing Kaede was still watching him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, an oil truck was passing by early in the morning and hit the huge pothole. The truck tilted to its side and hit the flag pole. It hit with such force that the huge pole broke and a hole was left in the side of the truck. The driver, a large man named Joe, stepped out to examine the damages. A lot of oil leaked had leaked from his truck, and he had caused property damages. He cursed the pot hole, "D-mn hole!" and tried to speed away before someone at the rich school noticed him and sued him. He wasn't a smart man, or he would have known that he could have sued the city for not fixing such a huge pot hole… He drove through the spilt oil and it splashed over the sidewalk and coincidently on the kitchen window!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back to the steamed veggies… Inuyasha removed the vegetables from the Chinese bun steamer. He tried some. He noticed that the potatoes, carrots and asparagus were okay, but the broccoli was seriously undercooked and still almost raw! He winced. He hated broccoli, and raw broccoli was even worse!

Kaede took a bite of everything too, and sighed. "Can't even steam vegetables. Boy, ye have quite a bit to learn."

"See, cooking is like a combination of art, food and chemistry. Mix in a couple laws of physics and math and you've got the fundamentals of cooking. You see, hot air may rise, but there were other layers of vegetables blocking the way to the broccoli, which is a hard vegetable, and that is why they were undercooked. The asparagus should have been on the top."

Inuyasha said angrily, "Screw this." '_She can go to hell.'_

"Hmph. Never mind. Your preparation skills were okay, but ye need to understand cooking rules first. However, right now I need to test how well ye can measure ingredients and use leftovers. Ye shall make….fried rice using all of the steamed vegetables."

"What? Potatoes and asparagus in fried rice? That's not normal..."said Inuyasha. He grumbled, knowing that Kaede was trying to get him to mess up to lecture him some more.

"Listen, anyone can make great food out of the best ingredients and follow recipes, but it takes masters to use leftovers and turn them into gourmet dishes, not that I am expecting you to be a master or anything. I just want to see your creativity." She then handed him a recipe to follow, and told him which ingredients he could substitute. She sat down and drank her cappuccino while observing her new pupil.

Inuyasha took out a wok, some leftover rice and a bunch of other ingredients and quickly got to work. He added and subtracted mentally. After chopping, dicing, beating and seasoning stuff, he was ready to use the wok! He always thought it would be totally fun turning up the heat and flipping the wok like chefs did on TV. He really wanted to try, which was why he was working very efficiently.

He added oil to the wok, turned the heat on 'High' and waited until the wok was hot. He scrambled some eggs, then added fresh shrimp (which he had to de-vein himself), and yesterday's leftover grilled chicken which was coated in mashed potato/flour batter. Next went in the broccoli, and the carrots, and other vegetables. He added the rice, seasoned the stir-fry and was ready for THE FLIP!

'_Inuyasha has a very ecstatic and passionate look on his face…the same look that Narumi was famous for' _thought a surprised Kaede. Inuyasha had successfully incorporated the steamed potatoes into the fried rice by mashing them and using them to make tempura chicken.

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as Inuyasha grinned and lifted the wok. 'YES!' thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you aren't trying to flip the rice are you? But you're only a beginner…!" said Kaede frantically.

Inuyasha was in the zone now, not noticing anything around him. '_Up goes the rice, down goes the rice! I love fire!' _He only saw the flicker of the intense blue flame, and the wok-ful of rice. He didn't notice a spark flying out of the window, and landing on the oil-covered grass outside.

A fire erupted outside the window, Kaede started to panic. "Inuyasha, hurry, turn off the stove and get baking soda!" She went to the kitchen sink and got the extendable hose and rushed to the window. A couple of scared students ran away, while some idiotic ones threw cigarettes into the fire, and gum wrappers, laughing as the fire grew.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his rice-flipping/fire obsession and got some baking soda from the back of the fridge. By the time he got the window, however, the fire had spread to half of the front lawn of the school. He knew it was his fault, so he climbed on the window sill, poised to jump out.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing? Get down from here! Ye can't fight fire with baking soda only!"

Inuyasha was being pulled to the fire; he was obsessed with the dancing flames. All of a sudden, his older brother Sesshoumaru appeared out of their 'everyday limo' and pushed the crowd of idiots away, pressing some sort of device. The silver gadget transformed into a fire extinguisher and immediately put out the fire. Next, Sesshoumaru stepped towards Inuyasha, about to hug him----and he scratched Inuyasha's face!

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Inuyasha, in a lot of pain.

Kaede was dumb-founded. "You get one month of detention for that, young man," said Kaede sternly, after she recovered from shock.

"What did you do that for!" shouted Inuyasha angrily at Sesshoumaru.

"You used my toothbrush; I smelled your putrid morning-breath on it! The toothpaste couldn't even get rid of the scent! In other words, you ruined my toothbrush! That is UNFORGIVABLE," replied Sesshoumaru, using the scariest death-glare in history. (A/N: Actually, Sesshy was angry at the fact that his brother accidentally used the same toothbrush, and he didn't know until he used it and noticed that it was wet **before **he touched it. There was no 'putrid morning-breath'…Sesshoumaru's just a swollen-with-pride liar.)

Both Inuyasha and Kaede backed down, the detention sentence silently cancelled. This man was not one to be messing around with. "Oh, and Inuyasha, I will have to test ye again tomorrow, I'm afraid." She thought that the potato-tempura chicken would have gotten Inuyasha a good mark.

Inuyasha grunted, kind of disappointed.

End of this chapter….

* * *

Thank you note: I would like to thank the following readers for taking their time to give me an input on the prologue of Marshmallows: the writing spirit, Cindydemon Tamer, Inuyasha friend,observaant-not-mean, and last but not least, petpeeves12, and ALSO, my kind-of editing cousin who gave me helpful suggestions that I couldn't use. 

A/N: You may find wanting to flip rice weird, but I have tried flipping food and failed horribly…. Eeeeeep. And yes, I agree, the ending totally sucked like one of those lame Saturday morning cartoons..what can I say? I had to start a fire SOMEHOW heehee.Rest assured, I'm actually working on developing the plot. Kouga is scheduled to show up soon as a young, rising rival chef . Should I make Kagome and Sango develop some cooking skills too? Do you notice that there are too many author's notes in the middle of the story as well?Please review!


End file.
